


Of Wolfsbane & Candy Canes

by TheBoyThatWasKissedByFire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jon is a girl here, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyThatWasKissedByFire/pseuds/TheBoyThatWasKissedByFire
Summary: A modern AU where the Starks are werewolves and the crazy shit that occurs in the household.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark (background), Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Of Wolfsbane & Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethBell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/gifts).



“Wrinkly old bastard,” Robb seethed as he kneeled in the dirt. He held a dusty old burlap sack upside down and a waterfall of sweets fell onto the dull brown of the undergrowth. Mars bars, snickers, chupa chups, kinder Buenos and all sorts of diabetes-inducing goodness scattered as soon as they hit the soil, bouncing haphazardly in various directions. They both sat in a clearing in the gods’ wood, both holding flashlights whilst counting the ‘loot’ that they had spent all night painstakingly collecting and putting them in separate piles. “Frey’s a damn cheapskate.”

Lyarra smirked. “Well, he does have like a bazillion kids...and grandkids.”

“Pervy ass should’ve kept it in his pants then, shouldn't he?” Robb muttered under his breath, earning a sweet giggle from his partner-in-crime. “I mean, did he see how he looked at you Lya? And did you hear about his new wife? She's old enough to be his great-granddaughter. It’s disgusting, she doesn’t even look that into him!” 

“You’re one to talk!” She snorted. “Didn’t you try to put the moves on that prick Joffrey’s mum last summer?”

The golden Stark child had the nerve to look offended. “Yeah well, that was different, she was mega hot...and divorced.”

Lya couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that. It was true, Cersei Lannister-Baratheon was a renown beauty and was especially famous for hailing from one of the most talked about and wealthiest families in the country. Though as rumour had it, she was also a humongous bitch and whore of a woman who supposedly slept with half the male population of King’s Landing and Casterly Rock, including her own twin brother, Jaime. Of course rumours were just that, rumours, But Lya still neither particularly liked nor trusted the woman. Especially as she would give her that particular look with those unsettlingly piercing green eyes whenever she arrived to pick up Sansa and Jeyne after their slumber parties with Myrcella. 

As Robb went into yet another tangent about their hateful old fart of a neighbor from just two streets down, Lya eyed her brother’s treasures and licked her bow lips. Smarties and maltesers and haribos stared back at her tantalizing, begging her to take them. Looking up to see he was distracted, she stole the opportunity and quietly reached in to pick up a handful from his pile and added it to hers. Once her mission was complete, she sat back down and played innocent as best as she could. 

It was when she took the last bite of her stolen prize that Robb finally ended his rant and decided they should call it a night, stuffing all their candy back in their sacks. Besides, it was the full moon, so they needed to get home early if they wanted to make it to Sansa’s first ceremony. 

She had just reached twelve, which meant her first turning was drawing near. Though Catelyn was incredibly anxious for her favourite daughter, their father assured her that she would be fine, since Lya and Robb had successfully completed theirs without a hitch. 

Still, despite their strained relationship, Lya still worried for her little sister. She honestly hoped it wouldn’t put too much of a tax on her mentally or physically. Would she cry? Would she bleed? Would she hate them all afterwards? All these questions whirled through her mind. 

She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to meet Robb’s empathetic azure pools. He sensed her disquiet and turmoil, not too different from his own feelings. After all, Robb was Sansa's older brother, of course he wanted to save her from any of life's misgivings.

“I know you’re worried for her...I am too.” He uttered softly. “But she’s a Stark. She’ll survive this, I know it.” He pulled her into his arms then and they had embraced for what seemed like hours before separating, relishing in each other's comfort. 

It was when they pulled away that Lya realised the irony of Robb’s costume and gave an unfeminine snort. 

“What?”

“A vampire? Really?” She replied incredulously. “We’re not the Boltons, you know.”

“What? It's a classic! Besides, I'd rather dress like a Bolton then some slutty woods witch!” He bit back. 

Lya put her hand over her heart in mock offense. “You wound me my lord, I never took you for having such a foul tongue, especially toward a lady such as I!”

Now it was Robb’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh please, you’re hardly a lady. And perhaps if you are a good girl later, I could show you how foul my tongue could really be.” He growled the last part. 

She laughed. “That was terrible! Gods, you’re an idiot!”

“If I am an idiot, what does that make you?”

“An idiot’s sister.” She replied slyly. 

Robb was taken aback for a bit, before gaining back his composure and giving a snarl. Not out anger, but lust. 

“Come here you little…” 

Lya gave out one last playful giggle before sprinting deeper into the forest, running until two legs had turned to four, no more a girl but now a she-wolf racing across the green, her red brother not too far behind her.


End file.
